httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HTTYD: Unbreakable Bonds-Prologue
Prologue “Are you certain this is the best point of entry?” A female voice spoke sharply towards one of her scouts, cold brown eyes never leaving the silhouette of the Havenholme camp. Against the darkening horizon it seemed peaceful and tranquil, it’s few villagers wandering about in the late evening finishing the day’s activities and the occasional dragon scurrying by or flying overhead. None of them were the wiser to what was about to unfold in the late hours of the night. “'Absolutely ma’am.'” The scout spoke confidently, stepping forward near where his self-proclaimed princess stood upon her perch, finally turning her gaze towards the man. It took everything he had not to flinch from her cold, hard stare, which followed his pointed hand towards the lower cliffs from where the camp had been built. “'Along those lower cliffs there, the area is blind to their sight and comes up right behind the stables.'” He explained, the woman scrutinizing the path he indicated, seeing for herself how true his words were. “'But...'” He continued, “'we will have to go by ocean the rest of the way if we are to continue to avoid detection.'” He warned her, causing the young woman to rub her chin in thought, weighing their options in the coming mission. Her hunters had been waiting days for the perfect moment, awaiting her orders to attack at last. A direct, frontal assault wasn’t wise, even with her own Titan Wing in play there would be too much resistance from dragons and Vikings alike. So, they had to play this carefully. Finally nodding to herself, Eir turned her attention towards the silently awaiting group, all seeming to hold their breath in anticipation for the next move with the water splashing against the side of their vessel being the only noise to break the silent tension. “My dear hunters, we have long awaited for the moment to make our stand, avenge those who have taken our livelihood and our legacies.” Her voice carried across the ship loud and clear, ensuring she was capturing their full attention. “Tonight we leave a message for the Barbaric Council and the Dragon Masters of Berk, if they think they can keep their way of life they are sorely mistaken. Now men, prepare yourselves, we move out at the moon’s apex.” The roaring cheers, raised fists, and raised weapons caused the faintest of smiles to tug at the corner of her lips, feeling the surge of excitement sweep across her hunters and herself. Tonight would be the night. Stepping down from the Captain’s Perch, Eir next made her way down the ship, sidestepping here and there around the men and women of her ship, silently making her way towards the Captain’s Quarters. In comparison to most doors, it was massive for a single human but etched intricately with that of the Stormheart clan crest and those of the dragon hunter tribe. Effortlessly pushing aside the heavy metal door, Eir was greeted with the sight of her slumbering Titan Wing, her perfect hybrid that currently lacked a species name but nevertheless was her most loyal companion. Strolling over to him, she gently caressed his head, earning a rumbling purr from the mishmashed dragon and never looking up as she seemed to speak to no one, “Make sure you take Ragnorok and begin phase two of the plan. He will listen to you as long as necessary.” From the corner, a hooded figure silently emerged, inclining their head in acknowledgement. “Get acquainted and be ready. The night will be your cover.” Eir ordered, turning to face the hooded individual to ensure they understood their own task ****** Hours later, the waning crescent moon was high overhead above the encampment, casting a faint light across the landscape. In the shadow of the low lying cliffs Eir and a handful of her hunters made their way along the steep sides, climbing their way towards the unsuspecting Vikings. Peering over the edge, Eir scanned the area carefully and finding only a single look out patrolling the perimeter causing a slight smirk. The defense of the camp was minimal at best, vulnerable and devoid of reinforcement for miles around. Now was the perfect time to strike. Motioning for her crew to remain, the cold eyed brunette slowly pulled herself over the ledge and crouched, slowly moving her way near the stables housing the village’s horses to hide herself in the shadow of the building. Keeping pressed against the wooden structure, Eir awaited for the single guard to move in position, eyes narrowing in concentration as the individual passed by without noticing her giving her the opening she needed. Moving swiftly, Eir came up behind the man, bringing her spear down around the guard’s neck and giving a rough twist with an audible snap being heard in the process before allowing the man to drop lifelessly to the ground. “Hm, that was as easy as expected.” She commented boredly, giving the lifeless heap a final kick for good measure before she returned her focus towards the primary objective there at the sanctuary. Tapping the ground with the bottom of her weapon, Eir finally gave that signal the crew had been waiting for to begin swarming the village. In a matter of minutes the village fell into chaos. Buildings had been set aflame or destroyed, skirmishes breaking out across different parts of the area, and some villagers rushing away in a panic if they were lucky. Grinning to herself as she watched the small blazes steadily growing into an inferno, Eir finally turned away from the carnage and came to the ledge one last time, raising her spear and waving it towards the anchored ship several yards off shore. From the darkness a blood-curdling roar pierced the air above the clashing of metal and roaring flames, causing the skirmishes to come to a halt. Large dark wings could be seen spreading out from atop of the highest deck of the ship before the Titan Wing’s large form could be seen shooting upwards towards the sky, coming to soar over their view and eclipsing the moon. Perched on its back the masked Assassian held on tightly, watching below as the remaining and living villagers lost their last bit of courage and seemed to surrender or flee, fearing what the Dragon Hunters might attempt with such a massive beast. It was more than enough of a scare tactic for them to comply with Eir’s forces, the assassin nodding to themselves before tapping the Titan Wing’s neck, causing it to look towards her with burning ruby red eyes. With a gesture of their hand, the unknown dragon was directed towards the farthest parts of the island, diving out of sight soon enough. Eir waited until the dragon was far out of sight as it disappeared further into the island sanctuary before turning back to the carnage, by now the smoke thick and covering the starry sky above. A twisted smile spread across her face as she slowly strode around the damaged village, nearly left in utter ruin from their surprise attack. Any animals that had been around had long since cleared out, especially any dragons that had cleared out to the inner and outer parts of the dormant volcano in which the village resided. Her eyes scanned over those who had been taken prisoner, chained to some nearby trees to be out of their way and satisfied that their invasion had gone off without much of a hitch at all. “'Ma’am, everyone has been cleared out and all supplies destroyed. Even if they get free, no one will live long during our stay here.'” One of the hunters spoke as he approached their leader who nodded, “Excellent, our message should be quite clear then.” As Eir finished speaking her main ship had pulled into port, being docked by what remained of the crew that had not partaken in the invasion. Heading down to the docks, Eir made her way over to the cargo being unloaded, stopping by one of the small green-tinted metal cages housing a terrible terror and opening the latch to allow the dragon to climb onto her arm with a small squeaky growl. “Alright little one, time for your part in our grand plan.” Reaching to her belt, Eir removed a rolled up piece of parchment and securing it to a leather collar around the small dragon’s neck before raising her arm with some force to give the dragon enough lift to take to the skies. “Now Hiccup Haddock, it is time to see what your next move will be.” Eir spoke with a wicked gleam in her eyes, watching as the small dragon became but a speck in the darkness of the night. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories